unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Unidentified Wiki:Chronological Index
1816 - 1949 Tomb_of_a_female_stranger,_Alexandria,_Virginia_(8597808671).jpg|Female Stranger, Virginia, 1816 |link=Female Stranger LDLS.jpg|L'inconnue de la Seine 1880s, France |link=L'inconnue de la Seine Whitehall murder school illustration.jpg|Whitehall Mystery 1888, England |link=Whitehall Mystery Little Lord Fauntleroy sketch.jpg|Little Lord Fauntleroy, 1921, Wisconsin |link=Little Lord Fauntleroy NoImageAvailable.png|Shawano County Jane Doe, 1931, Wisconsin |link=Shawano County Jane Doe (1931) NoImageAvailable.png|Pretty Feet, 1934, England |link=Pretty Feet NoImageAvailable.png|Lady of the Lake, 1934, Ohio |link=Lady of the Lake NCMU1244456a1.jpg|Addison County Jane Doe, 1935, Vermont |link=Addison County Jane Doe (1935) ADDISONM.jpg|Addison County John Doe, 1935, Vermont |link=Addison County John Doe NoImageAvailable.png|Addison County Doe, 1935, Vermont |link=Addison County Doe NoImageAvailable.png|John Doe I, 1935, Ohio |link=John Doe I Tattooed Man.jpg|Tattooed Man, 1936, Ohio |link=Tattooed Man NoImageAvailable.png|John Doe III, 1936, Ohio |link=John Doe III NoImageAvailable.png|John Doe IV, 1936, Ohio |link=John Doe IV NoImageAvailable.png|Jane Doe V, 1937, Ohio |link=Jane Doe V Jane Doe VI.jpg|Jane Doe VI, 1937, Ohio |link=Jane Doe VI NoImageAvailable.png|John Doe VII, 1937, Ohio |link=John Doe VII NoImageAvailable.png|Jane Doe VIII, Ohio, 1938 |link=Jane Doe VIII NoImageAvailable.png|Jane Doe IX, 1938, Ohio |link=Jane Doe IX NoImageAvailable.png|John Doe X, 1938, Ohio |link=John Doe X Bella clothing.jpg|Bella in the Wych Elm, 1943, England |link=Bella in the Wych Elm Somerton Man recon.jpg|Somerton Man, Australia, 1948 / |link=Somerton Man 1950s Jane Doe 1950 WV3.jpg|Morgan County Jane Doe, West Virginia, 1950|link=Morgan County Jane Doe Blackhawk CO Jane Doe.jpg|Pyre Case, Colorado, 1952 |link=Pyre Case Boy in the Box.jpg|Boy in the Box, Pennsylvania, 1957 |link=Boy in the Box UP 8011.jpg|Mr. Bones, Pennsylvania, 1958 |link=Mr Bones 1193UFAZ LARGE.jpg|Little Miss X, Arizona, 1958 |link=Little Miss X 1960s 1960 - 1967 LMN sandals.jpg|Little Miss Nobody, Arizona, 1960 |link=Little Miss Nobody 691UFFL LARGE.jpg|Pinellas County Jane Doe, 1961, Florida |link=Pinellas County Jane Doe (1961) NCMU1250767c1.jpg|Bibb County John Doe, 1961, Alabama |link=Bibb County John Doe NCMU1104614c1.jpg|Jackson County John Doe, Oregon, 1963 |link=Jackson County John Doe (1963) UP 8678.jpg|Colton John Doe, California, 1964|link=Colton John Doe (1964) 742UFAZ.jpg|Tucson Jane Doe, 1965|link=Tucson Jane Doe (1965) UP 9594.JPG|Jefferson County John Doe, Colorado, 1966 |link=Jefferson County John Doe (1966) Miami-Dade County 67.jpg|Miami-Dade County John Doe, 1967 |link=Miami-Dade County John Doe (1967) Miss X.jpg|Miss X, Delaware ,1967|link=Miss X UP 6053.jpg|Marion County Jane Doe, Florida, 1967 or |link=Marion County Jane Doe (1967) 1967-10766 Reconstruction.jpg|Los Angeles John Doe, California ,1967|link=Los Angeles John Doe (1967) JaneDoe67.jpg|Westmoreland County Jane Doe, Pennsylvania, 1967 |link=Westmoreland County Jane Doe 1968-1969 Jane Doe 1968.jpg|St. Charles County Jane Doe, Missouri, 1968 |link=St. Charles County Jane Doe 1968-01481 Reconstruction 002.jpg|Los Angeles John Doe, California, 1968 |link=Los Angeles John Doe (1968) Sherryl Miller.jpg|Sherryl Miller, California, 1968|link=Sherryl Miller ME 1968 1684 Postmortem by S Steinberg thumb.jpg|Miami-Dade County John Doe, Florida, 1968 |link=Miami-Dade County John Doe (1968) 1968-09865 Reconstruction 002.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California, 1968 |link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (September 30, 1968) UP 9785 cropped.jpg|Tuxedo John Doe, California, 1969 |link=Tuxedo John Doe UP 2125.jpg|Cherokee County John Doe, Georgia, 1969|link=Cherokee County John Doe UP 7224.jpg|Riverside County Jane Doe, California, 1969 |link=Riverside County Jane Doe (Older victim) UP 7223.jpg|Riverside County Jane Doe, California, 1969 |link=Riverside County Jane Doe (Younger victim) Oakland Jane Doe.jpg|Alameda County Jane Doe, California, 1969 |link=Alameda County Jane Doe (1969) ME 69 Pinellas FF with logo.jpg|Woman in the Trunk, Florida, 1969 |link=Woman in the Trunk U070107A.jpg|Castaic Jane Doe, 1969, California |link=Castaic Jane Doe (1969) 1970s 1970 UP 9819 2.jpg|Saugerties John Doe, 1970 |link=Saugerties John Doe UP 10738.jpg|Lake County John Doe, Colorado |link=Lake County John Doe (1970) UP 629.JPG|Fulton County John Doe, Georgia|link=Fulton County John Doe (August 3, 1970) Isdal Woman.jpg|Isdal Woman, Norway / |link=Isdal Woman 1971 NCMU1126004x1.jpg|Harris County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Harris County Jane Doe (1971) UP 9573.jpg|Cudahy Jane Doe, Wisconsin|link=Cudahy Jane Doe Little Miss Lake Panasoffkee.jpg|Little Miss Lake Panasoffkee, Florida |link=Little Miss Lake Panasoffkee NCMU1137966c1.jpg|Montrose Jane Doe, California|link=Montrose Jane Doe 11923.jpg|Howard County Jane Doe, Maryland|link=Howard County Jane Doe 10347620 1109570402407057 4504860629287203167 n.jpg|Annie Doe, Oregon |link=Annie Doe Bedford71.jpg|Bedford Jane Doe, New Hampshire |link=Bedford Jane Doe Atlantic County Jane Doe.jpg|Atlantic County Jane Doe, New Jersey |link=Atlantic County Jane Doe UP 4831.jpg|Baltimore Jane Doe, Maryland |link=Baltimore Jane Doe (1971) 1972 UP 14820 scene.jpg|Jackson County Jane Doe, Mississippi|link=Jackson County Jane Doe (1972) NCMU1224409c1.jpg|Volusia County John Doe, Florida |link=Volusia County John Doe (1972) Fairfax John Doe 1972.jpg|Fairfax County John Doe, Virginia |link=Fairfax County John Doe (1972) NCMU1184327c1.jpg|Custer County John Doe, Oklahoma |link=Custer County John Doe 6043.jpg|Hernando County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Hernando County Jane Doe (1972) BPD72 13 Glasses.JPG|Coos County John Doe, Oregon |link=Coos County John Doe (1972) Hacienda Heights NCMEC.jpg|Hacienda Heights John Doe, California |link=Hacienda Heights John Doe UP 9380.jpg|York County Jane Doe, Virginia|link=York County Jane Doe (1972) UP 2334.jpg|Prince George's County Jane Doe, Maryland|link=Prince George's County Jane Doe (1972) 1973 Wilmington John Doe.jpg|Wilmington John Doe, California |link=Wilmington John Doe Garnet John Doe.jpg|Garnett John Doe, Kansas |link=Garnett John Doe UP 1345.jpg|"Tom," Florida |link=Tom UP 6497.jpg|Miami-Dade County John Doe, Florida |link=Miami-Dade County John Doe (May 7, 1973) UP 6510.jpg|Miami-Dade County John Doe, Florida |link=Miami-Dade County John Doe (May 31, 1973) NCMU1109009c1.jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas |link=Harris County John Doe (1973) Ginger.jpg|Ginger, Florida |link=Ginger UP 14589.jpg|Galveston County John Doe, Texas |link=Galveston County John Doe (1973) NCMU1137973c1.jpg|La Habra Heights Jane Doe, California |link=La Habra Heights Jane Doe LA Jane Doe 73.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California|link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (1973) Lebanon73.jpg|Lebanon County Jane Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Lebanon County Jane Doe 73 02136 uid namus 4 41A84F.jpg|Prince George's County John Doe, Maryland|link=Prince George's County John Doe (1973) Evelyn.jpg|Evelyn, Florida|link=Evelyn 1974 12587.jpg|Montgomery County Jane Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Montgomery County Jane Doe (1974) UP 1340.jpg|Broward County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Broward County Jane Doe (1974) Long Beach Jane Doe.jpg|Anna, California |link=Anna NCMU1184446c1.jpg|Marin County John Doe, California|link=Marin County John Doe (1974) UP 6483.jpg|Fairfax County John Doe, Virginia|link=Fairfax County John Doe (1974) NCMU1184225c1.jpg|Aptos John Doe, California|link=Aptos John Doe Lady of the Dunes.jpg|Lady of the Dunes, Massachusetts |link=Lady of the Dunes Olderguy3.jpg|Will County John Doe, Illinois|link=Will County John Doe (1974) ME74-0002.jpg|Seminole County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Seminole County Jane Doe (1974) UP 1589.JPG|Sevier County Jane Doe, Tennessee|link=Sevier County Jane Doe 1975 UP 4878.jpg|Wagoner County John Doe, Oklahoma|link=Wagoner County John Doe (1975) UP 15394.jpg|Cuyahoga County Jane Doe, Ohio |link=Cuyahoga County Jane Doe (1975) Maury Jane Doe.jpg|Maury County Jane Doe, Tennessee |link=Maury County Jane Doe PlaqueminesJohnDoe.jpg|Plaquemines Parish John Doe, Louisiana |link=Plaquemines Parish John Doe (1975) UP 1334.JPG|Collier County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Collier County Jane Doe (1975) UP 2190.jpg|Crisp County John Doe, Georgia|link=Crisp County John Doe Nation River Lady sketch.jpg|Nation River Lady, Ontario |link=Nation River Lady NCMU1229563c1.jpg|Oakland County Jane Doe, Michigan |link=Oakland County Jane Doe (1975) East Haven Jane Doe.jpg|New Haven County Jane Doe, Connecticut |link=New Haven County Jane Doe (1975) NCMU1107251c1.jpg|Compton Jane Doe, California |link=Compton Jane Doe UP 998.jpg|Iredell County John Doe, North Carolina|link=Iredell County John Doe (1975) NCMU1184241c1.jpg|Hillsborough County Jane Doe, Florida|link=Hillsborough County Jane Doe (1975) NCMU1167344x1.jpg|Woodside John Doe, California |link=Woodside John Doe UP 6081.jpg|Miami-Dade County John Doe, Florida |link=Miami-Dade County John Doe (1975) 1976 U0411003.jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas |link=Harris County John Doe (March 9, 1976) NCMU1184165c1.jpg|Miami-Dade County John Doe, Florida|link=Miami-Dade County John Doe (1976) Cheryl.jpg|Cheryl, Tennessee|link=Cheryl Bill.jpg|Bill, Illinois |link=Bill UP 14560.jpg|Bullitt County John Doe, Kentucky|link=Bullitt County John Doe Nipton Jane Doe 1976 Reconstruction 3.jpg|Nipton Jane Doe, California |link=Nipton Jane Doe UP 6056.jpg|Onondaga County John Doe, New York |link=Onondaga County John Doe (1976) U0801018a.jpg|Travis County John Doe, Texas |link=Travis County John Doe (1976) Sumter County Jane Doe.jpg|Sumter County Jane Doe, South Carolina |link=Sumter County Jane Doe Jock Doe.jpg|Jock Doe, South Carolina |link=Jock Doe Baltimore 76.jpg|Woodlawn Jane Doe, Maryland |link=Woodlawn Jane Doe Namus 4565 Reconstruction 3.jpg|Harris County Jane Doe, Texas|link=Harris County Jane Doe (1976) Beth Doe 2015.jpg|Beth Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Beth Doe 1977 NCMU1184170c1.jpg|Orlando Jane Doe, Florida|link=Orlando Jane Doe (1977) U04-06-004.jpg|Ereanado,Texas|link=Ereanado NCMU1184303c1.jpg|Middlesex County Jane Doe, New Jersey |link=Middlesex County Jane Doe Marion John Doe.jpg|Marion County John Doe, Florida |link=Marion County John Doe (1977) U9103002.jpg|Mesquite John Doe, Texas |link=Mesquite John Doe NewCastle77.JPG|New Castle County Jane Doe, Delaware |link=New Castle County Jane Doe (1977) Little Cowboy.jpg|Little Cowboy, California|link=Little Cowboy Harris County John Doe (July 24, 1977).jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas |link=Harris County John Doe (July 24, 1977) Snohomish CK.jpg|Snohomish County Jane Doe, Washington |link=Snohomish County Jane Doe NCMU1184612c1.jpg|Delafield John Doe, Wisconsin |link=Delafield John Doe 843UMIN Recon.jpg|Floyd County John Doe, Illinois |link=Floyd County John Doe 1978 NCMU1184340c1.jpg|Fort Bend County John Doe, Texas |link=Fort Bend County John Doe (1978) NCMU1184501x1.jpg|Otay Jane Doe, California |link=Otay Jane Doe U0312037.jpg|Harris County Jane Doe, Texas|link=Harris County Jane Doe (February 11, 1978) Carson Jane Doe.jpg|Carson Jane Doe, California|link=Carson Jane Doe (1978) Lumberton Jane Doe.jpg|Lumberton Jane Doe, North Carolina|link=Lumberton Jane Doe 103 clay5.jpg|Collier County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Collier County Jane Doe (1978) Long Beach John Doe.jpg|Long Beach John Doe, California |link=Long Beach John Doe (June 3, 1978) 580UMTX.jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas|link=Harris County John Doe (June 8, 1978) NCMU1184266c1.jpg|Eatontown John Doe, Georgia|link=Eatontown John Doe Pemiscot County Unidentified Male Recon 001a.jpg|Pemiscot County John Doe, Missouri |link=Pemiscot County John Doe Mississippi County Jane Doe.jpg|Mississippi County Jane Doe, Arkansas |link=Mississippi County Jane Doe NCMU1115079c1.jpg|Arvin Jane Doe, California|link=Arvin Jane Doe 1978 reconstuction.jpg|Jackson County John Doe, Wisconsin |link=Jackson County John Doe (Wisconsin) JaneDoe1978Leesburg.jpg|Lake County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Lake County Jane Doe (1978) 1979 NCMU1224543c1.jpg|New Haven County Jane Doe, Connecticut|link=New Haven County Jane Doe (1979) NCMU1184344c1.jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas|link=Harris County John Doe (April 28, 1979) NCMU1115295c1.jpg|Bahia Honda Keys Jane Doe, Florida, / |link=Bahia Honda Keys Jane Doe NCMU1184192c1.jpg|Mount Baldy John Doe, California|link=Mount Baldy John Doe 1522.jpg|Middlesex County Jane Doe, New Jersey |link=Middlesex County Jane Doe (1979) Salem County JD.jpg|Salem County John Doe, New Jersey|link=Salem County John Doe Rancho Cucamonga.jpg|Rancho Cucamonga Jane Doe, California|link=Rancho Cucamonga Jane Doe NCMU1104104c1.jpg|Sahara Sue, Nevada |link=Sahara Sue One-Eyed Jack with eyepatch.jpg|One-Eyed Jack, Alaska |link=One-Eyed Jack 2475UMCA LARGE.jpg|Long Beach John Doe, California |link=Long Beach John Doe (1979) Tina.jpg|Tina, Florida |link=Tina Bell John Doe.jpg|Bell John Doe, California|link=Bell John Doe Harris79Tshirt.jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas |link=Harris County John Doe (September 24, 1979) NCMU1110800c1.jpg|San Dimas John Doe, California |link=San Dimas John Doe (1979) UP 12012.JPG|Walworth County John Doe, Wisconsin|link=Walworth County John Doe U8807002.jpg|El Paso County Jane Doe, Texas |link=El Paso County Jane Doe (1979) Orange Socks by Carl Koppelman.jpg|Orange Socks, Texas |link=Orange Socks NCMU1127671c1.jpg|Broward County John Doe, Florida |link=Broward County John Doe (1979) U0411006.jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas|link=Harris County John Doe (November 16, 1979) NCMU1112803c1.jpg|Baltimore County Jane Doe, Maryland|link=Baltimore County Jane Doe (1979) U0007001.jpg|Port Arthur John Doe, Texas|link=Port Arthur John Doe 1980s 1980 NCMU1105074c1.jpg|Amboy Jane Doe, Washington|link=Amboy Jane Doe Volusiajanedoe2.jpg|Volusia County Jane Doe, Florida|link=Volusia County Jane Doe (February 12, 1980) Lime Lady CK.jpg|Lime Lady, Oklahoma |link=Lime Lady MEO Case 1980-0917 Postmortem.jpg|Pinellas County John Doe, Florida |link=Pinellas County John Doe (April 26, 1980) Brea John Doe shirt.jpg|Brea John Doe, California |link=Brea John Doe Sussex New Jersey Jane Doe June 1980a.jpg|Sussex County Jane Doe, New Jersey|link=Sussex County Jane Doe U8708004.jpg|Matagorda County John Doe, Texas|link=Matagorda County John Doe 80-00656A1 - Delano Jane Doe Reconstruction.jpg|Kern County Jane Doe, California |link=Kern County Jane Doe (1980) 0514-80 Reconstruction 002b.jpg|Washoe County John Doe, Nevada |link=Washoe County John Doe Eklutna Annie.jpg|Eklutna Annie, Alaska |link=Eklutna Annie Ventura Jane Doe 1980.jpg|Ventura County Jane Doe, California |link=Ventura County Jane Doe (1980) NCMU1104353c1.jpg|Michael, California|link=Michael (California) NCMU1184175c1.jpg|Nerhall Jane Doe, California |link=Newhall Jane Doe NCMU1106799c12.jpg|Cook County Jane Doe, Illinois |link=Cook County Jane Doe (1980) Los Angeles County John Doe (1980).jpg|Los Angeles John Doe, California |link=Los Angeles John Doe (1980) 1281UMOR1 LARGE.jpg|Marion County John Doe, Oregon |link=Marion County John Doe (1980) NCMU1114321c1.jpg|Arroyo Grande Jane Doe, Nevada |link=Arroyo Grande Jane Doe 1980 FL John Doe.jpg|Pinellas County John Doe, Florida|link=Pinellas County John Doe (October 10, 1980) ME 1980 2965 Postmortem by S Steinberg Thumb.jpg|Miami-Dade County John Doe, Florida |link=Miami-Dade County John Doe (October 14, 1980) Walker County Jane Doe 2015.jpg|Walker County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Walker County Jane Doe 320 1.jpg|Rapides Parish Jane Doe, Louisiana|link=Rapides Parish Jane Doe (1980) Daytona Beach Jane Doe (1980).jpg|Daytona Beach Jane Doe, Florida |link=Daytona Beach Jane Doe (1980) W 1980 37420 1.JPG|Rockingham County Jane Doe, Virginia |link=Rockingham County Jane Doe 370UFWA - Michelle.jpg|Michelle, Washington |link=Michelle Newhall John Doe.jpg|Newhall John Doe, California |link=Newhall John Doe Close up 1980 fulton county.jpg|Fulton County John Doe, Georgia|link=Fulton County John Doe (1980) 1981 NCMU1107254c1.jpg|Sierra Madre John Doe, California|link=Sierra Madre John Doe Harris County Jane Doe (1981).jpg|Harris County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Harris County Jane Doe (1981) Harris John Doe 1981.jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas |link=Harris County John Doe (1981) Jane Doe 1981 Florida.jpg|Miami-Dade County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Miami-Dade County Jane Doe (1981) 116UMSC.jpg|Richland County John Doe, South Carolina|link=Richland County John Doe (1981) Glades Jane Doe.jpg|Glades Jane Doe, Florida |link=Glades County Jane Doe (1981) 1981-03546 Reconstruction.jpg|Los Angeles John Doe. California |link=Los Angeles John Doe (March 15, 1981) NamUs 13806.jpg|Miami-Dade County John Doe, Florida|link=Miami-Dade County John Doe (April 10, 1981) LawrenceCountyDoebyAmyStump.jpg|Chesapeake Jane Doe, Ohio |link=Chesapeake Jane Doe Will County, Illinois Jane Doe.jpg|Will County Jane Doe, Illinois|link=Will County Jane Doe (1981) Buckskin Girl NCMEC.jpg|Buckskin Girl, Ohio |link=Buckskin Girl 484umoh Reconstruction 002b.jpg|Cuyahoga County John Doe, Ohio |link=Cuyahoga County John Doe 876UFMO LARGE.jpg|Pulaski County Jane Doe, Missouri |link=Pulaski County Jane Doe (1981) NCMU1200844x1.jpg|Norfolk John Doe, Virginia |link=Norfolk John Doe (1981) 1337UMNE1 LARGE.jpg|Morrill County John Doe, Nebraska|link=Morrill County John Doe NCMU1184286c1.jpg|Greenbelt John Doe, Maryland|link=Greenbelt John Doe Joaquim Puentes3.jpg|Joaquim Puentes, Texas |link=Joaquim Puentes 566UFTN.jpg|Cheatham County Jane Doe, Tennessee|link=Cheatham County Jane Doe (1981) St Martin Parish Louisiana Jane Doe December 1981 a.jpg|St. Martin Parish Jane Doe, Louisiana |link=St. Martin Parish Jane Doe (1981) NamUs UP - 7138.jpg|Corona Jane Doe, California |link=Corona Jane Doe 1982 Ascension Parish John Doe.jpg|Ascension Parish John Doe, Louisiana|link=Ascension Parish John Doe 273UFIL Recon 003.jpg|McLean County Jane Doe, Illinois |link=McLean County Jane Doe Valentine Sally.jpg|Valentine Sally, Arizona |link=Valentine Sally UP 682.jpg|St. Martin Parish Jane Doe, Louisiana |link=St. Martin Parish Jane Doe (1982) NCMU1232237c1.jpg|Milwaukee Jane Doe, Wisconsin |link=Milwaukee Jane Doe (1982) Arapahoe John Doe 1982.JPG|Arapahoe County John Doe, Colorado|link=Arapahoe County John Doe (1982) Columbia County, WI Jane Doe.jpg|Columbia County Jane Doe, Wisconsin |link=Columbia County Jane Doe (1982) NCMU1184233c1.jpg|Deerfield Beach Jane Doe, Florida |link=Deerfield Beach Jane Doe NCMU1184579c1.jpg|Snake River John Doe, Idaho |link=Snake River John Doe Las Vegas Jane Doe82.jpg|Las Vegas Jane Doe, Nevada |link=Las Vegas Jane Doe (1982) Princess Doe color.jpg|Princess Doe, New Jersey |link=Princess Doe Washoe Jane Doe.jpg|Washoe County Jane Doe, Nevada |link=Washoe County Jane Doe NCMU1106920c1.jpg|Donna, Florida |link=Donna NCMU1184280c1.jpg|Baltimore Jane Doe, Maryland|link=Baltimore Jane Doe (1982) Cheerleader in the Trunk by Cleo.jpg|Cheerleader in the Trunk, Maryland |link=Cheerleader in the Trunk 8061.jpg|Barron County John Doe, Wisconsin |link=Barron County John Doe UP 733 (Harris County) U0711043 Reconstruction 001a.jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas |link=Harris County John Doe (November 15, 1982) Delta Dawn.jpg|Delta Dawn, Mississippi |link=Delta Dawn Jackson County John Doe 1982.jpg|Jackson County John Doe, Mississippi |link=Jackson County John Doe (1982) 1983 56UFWV1.jpg|Wetzel County Jane Doe, West Virginia |link=Wetzel County Jane Doe St. Louis Jane Doe shirt.jpg|St. Louis Jane Doe, Missouri |link=St. Louis Jane Doe (1983) 92UFTX Reconstruction 005.jpg|Mary, Texas |link=Mary (Texas) SFSprings Shirt.jpg|Santa Fe Springs John Doe, California|link=Santa Fe Springs John Doe ManateeJD.jpg|Manatee County Jane Doe, Florida|link=Manatee County Jane Doe NCMU1197904c1.jpg|El Toro Jane Doe, California|link=El Toro Jane Doe CrJDCK.jpg|Crittenden County John Doe, Arkansas |link=Crittenden County John Doe (1983) 374UFWA.jpg|Linda Jackson, Washington |link=Linda Jackson Ernesto.jpg|Ernesto Aguilar, California |link=Ernesto Aguilar NCMU1106246c1.jpg|Crescenta Valley Jane Doe, California |link=Crescenta Valley Jane Doe Cumberland County John Doe.jpg|Cumberland County John Doe, Tennessee |link=Cumberland County John Doe (1983) NCMU1184238c1.jpg|Broward County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Broward County Jane Doe (1983) Brad.jpg|Brad, Indiana |link=Brad Adam.jpg|Adam, Indiana |link=Adam (United States) 193UFNY.jpg|Chautauqua County Jane Doe, New York |link=Chautauqua County Jane Doe U9006002a.jpg|Newton County John Doe, Texas|link=Newton County John Doe NCMU1182692c1.jpg|Northampton County Jane Doe, North Carolina|link=Northampton County Jane Doe (1983) 1984 Vidor Jane Doe short hair.jpg|Vidor Jane Doe, Texas |link=Vidor Jane Doe South Bay John Doe 1984.jpg|South Bay John Doe, Florida |link=South Bay John Doe 1984 Davie JaneDoe Reconstruction 004b.jpg|Broward County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Broward County Jane Doe (1984) Glennville John Doe.jpg|Glennville John Doe, South Carolina |link=Glennville John Doe Jane Doe B-10.jpg|Jane Doe B-10, Washington |link=Jane Doe B-10 Altoona.jpg|Altoona Jane Doe, Florida |link=Altoona Jane Doe HH Ring.jpg|Horseshoe Harriet, Alaska |link=Horseshoe Harriet NCMU1110803c1.jpg|Glendora John Doe, California|link=Glendora John Doe (1984) Vernon County Jane Doe reconstruction.jpg|Vernon County Jane Doe, Wisconsin |link=Vernon County Jane Doe Spokane84 Cleo.jpg|Spokane County Jane Doe, Washington |link=Spokane County Jane Doe (1984) NCMU1106797c1.jpg|Warren County Jane Doe, 1984 |link=Warren County Jane Doe (1984) NCMU1184178c1.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California|link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (1984) NamUs 3123 Reconstruction 001.jpg|Hot Spring County John Doe, Arkansas |link=Hot Spring County John Doe 1985 NCMU1184609c1.jpg|Campbell County Jane Doe, Tennessee |link=Campbell County Jane Doe (January 1, 1985) Jane Doe 1985 TN.jpg|Desoto County Jane Doe, Tennessee |link=Desoto County Jane Doe (1985) Saint Paul John Doe UP12123 Reconstruction 001d.jpg|Ramsey County John Doe, Minnesota |link=Ramsey County John Doe UP 1872.jpg|Port Allen Jane Doe, Louisiana|link=Port Allen Jane Doe (1985) Dona Ana sketch.jpg|Doña Ana County Jane Doe, New Mexico|link=Doña Ana County Jane Doe Forsyth.jpg|Forsyth John Doe, Georgia|link=Forsyth John Doe Fort Lauderdale Catyana.jpg|Broward County John Doe, Florida |link=Broward County John Doe (March 12, 1985) 85 7 hat.jpg|Cheatham County Jane Doe, Tennessee |link=Cheatham County Jane Doe (1985) Knox illustration.jpg|Knox County Jane Doe, Kentucky |link=Knox County Jane Doe (1985) Campbell County TN Jane Doe (death unknown).jpg|Campbell County Jane Doe, Tennessee |link=Campbell County Jane Doe (April 3, 1985) 120509010compare.jpg|St. Johns County Jane Doe, Florida |link=St. Johns County Jane Doe (1985) NCMU1106925c1.jpg|Greene County Jane Doe, Tennessee |link=Greene County Jane Doe Clay County Jane Doe (1985).jpg|Clay County Jane Doe, Missouri |link=Clay County Jane Doe (1985) 647UFAR.jpg|Pulaski County Jane Doe, Arkansas|link=Pulaski County Jane Doe (1985) Oscar.JPG|Oscar, Maryland |link=Oscar Allison.JPG|Allison Milles, Georgia |link=Allison Milles 32UFTX Reconstruction 005a.jpg|Harris County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Harris County Jane Doe (August 12, 1985) NCMU1184450c1.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California |link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (August 19, 1985) Parker County John Doe.jpg|Parker County John Doe, Texas |link=Parker County John Doe Bear Brook Oldest 2015.jpg|Bear Brook Jane Doe, New Hampshire |link=Bear Brook Jane Doe (oldest child) Bear Brook Adult 2015.jpg|Bear Brook Jane Doe, New Hampshire |link=Bear Brook Jane Doe (adult) NCMU1184189c1.jpg|Los Angeles John Doe, California|link=Los Angeles John Doe (December 22, 1985) 1986 Jane Doe B-17.jpg|Jane Doe B-17, Washington |link=Jane Doe B-17 UnknownDoe1986.jpg|Los Angeles Doe, California|link=Los Angeles Doe (January 8, 1986) 1233 Hat + Glasses.jpg|Volusia County John Doe, Florida |link=Volusia County John Doe (1986) Miss Molly CK.jpg|Miss Molly, Kansas |link=Miss Molly Galveston County Jane Doe1986.jpg|Galveston County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Galveston County Jane Doe (1986) HSBCNTYJDNCMEC.jpg|Hillsborough County Jane Doe, Florida|link=Hillsborough County Jane Doe (1986) ALGNY John Doe.jpg|Alleghany County John Doe, Virginia|link=Alleghany County John Doe U8604002a.jpg|Norma, Texas |link=Norma SebPaqNCMEC.jpg|Sebastian Pasqual, Florida |link=Sebastian Pasqual Slidell.jpg|Slidell Jane Doe, Louisiana |link=Slidell Jane Doe 176UMPA.JPG|Jefferson County John Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Jefferson County John Doe (1986) 510UFOR LARGE.jpg|Clackamas County Jane Doe, Oregon|link=Clackamas County Jane Doe (1986) 900ufva.jpg|Chesterfield County Jane Doe, Virginia |link=Chesterfield County Jane Doe NCMC1184577c12.jpg|Mario, California|link=Mario SanBern.jpg|San Bernardino County John Doe, California |link=San Bernardino County John Doe (1986) NCMU1184144c1.jpg|Covina John Doe, California |link=Covina John Doe Nevada Cave-woman 005 Reconstruction Frontal.jpg|Las Vegas Jane Doe, Nevada|link=Las Vegas Jane Doe (1986) Milam County Jane Doe.jpg|Milam County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Milam County Jane Doe GLCSTERJD86.jpg|Gloucester County Jane Doe, New Jersey |link=Gloucester County Jane Doe (1986) 1987 Daly City Doe 4c.jpg|San Mateo County Jane Doe, California |link=San Mateo County Jane Doe (1987) NamUs UP 588.jpg|Maitland John Doe, Florida |link=Maitland John Doe Wayne JD87.jpg|Wayne County Jane Doe, Michigan |link=Wayne County Jane Doe (1987) 87 0375b bg Reconstruction 003.jpg|Douglas Baker, Nevada |link=Douglas Baker 607UFTN.jpg|Shotgun Jane Doe, Tennessee |link=Shotgun Jane Doe LJD87OH.jpg|Lucas County Jane Doe, Ohio|link=Lucas County Jane Doe Curtis Lee Turtle Doe 464UFMD Reconstruction 003 (with tattoo caption).jpg|Baltimore Jane Doe, Maryland|link=Baltimore Jane Doe (1987) Rhode Island John Doe.jpg|Providence County John Doe, Rhode Island |link=Providence County John Doe (1987) 321UFCA Reconstruction 002a.jpg|Colton Jane Doe, California |link=Colton Jane Doe 43UMTX.jpg|Bexar County John Doe, Texas |link=Bexar County John Doe (1987) 452UFCA.jpg|Van Nuys Jane Doe, California |link=Van Nuys Jane Doe (1987) Harris Co Clothes.jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas|link=Harris County John Doe (August 14, 1987) 87 10 1565 0014.jpg|Roan County Jane Doe, Tennessee|link=Roan County Jane Doe Anaheim Jane Doe.jpg|Anaheim Jane Doe, California |link=Anaheim Jane Doe Brennan.JPG|L.P. Brennan, 1987 |link=L.P. Brennan 250UFPA UP12414 Reconstruction 001.jpg|Northampton County Jane Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Northampton County Jane Doe (1987) NCMU1184231c1.jpg|Alachua County John Doe, Florida |link=Alachua County John Doe (1987) AikenNCMEC.jpg|Aiken County Jane Doe, South Carolina |link=Aiken County Jane Doe (1987) November 22, 1987 LA JD.jpg|Los Angeles John Doe, California |link=Los Angeles John Doe (November 22, 1987) Logan John Doe.jpg|Logan County John Doe, Oklahoma |link=Logan County John Doe 1988 Bobby.jpg|Bobby Copeland, Florida |link=Bobby Copeland 172ufga5be Reconstruction 004a.jpg|Fulton County Jane Doe, Georgia |link=Fulton County Jane Doe (1988) Bucks County Jane Doe.jpg|Bucks County Jane Doe, Pennsylvania|link=Bucks County Jane Doe NCMU1184232c1.jpg|Broward County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Broward County Jane Doe (January 19, 1988) NCMU1184226c1.jpg|Santa Cruz John Doe, California|link=Santa Cruz John Doe (1988) Mount Vernon Jane Doe by Cleo.jpg|Mount Vernon Jane Doe, New York |link=Mount Vernon Jane Doe Jenkins County Jane Doe composite.jpg|Jenkins County Jane Doe, Georgia |link=Jenkins County Jane Doe (1988) 1479UMCA.JPG|Clarksburg John Doe, California |link=Clarksburg John Doe (1988) UP201a.jpg|Wilderness Park John Doe, Florida |link=Wilderness Park John Doe Santa Ana88.jpg|Santa Ana Jane Doe, California |link=Santa Ana Jane Doe (1988) Jane Doe June 10.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California|link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (June 10, 1988) UP 4776.JPG|Kenosha County John Doe, Wisconsin|link=Kenosha County John Doe (1988) Santa Ana JD 88.jpg|Santa Ana John Doe, California |link=Santa Ana John Doe (1988) Fntna JD 88.jpg|Fontana John Doe, California |link=Fontana John Doe (1988) IrondJD.jpg|Irondequoit Jane Doe, New York |link=Irondequoit Jane Doe Charlene.JPG|Charlene, Indiana |link=Charlene Fontana 88 CK.jpg|Fontana Jane Doe, California |link=Fontana Jane Doe (1988) Anderson Jane Doe 88.jpg|Anderson County Jane Doe, Texas|link=Anderson County Jane Doe (1988) Julie doe.jpg|Julie Doe, Florida |link=Julie Doe Williamson male KTT.jpg|Williamson County John Doe, Texas|link=Williamson County John Doe Clayton.jpg|Clayton, Massachusetts |link=Clayton NoImageAvailable.png|Hooker, Massachusetts |link=Hooker Saginaw John Doe.jpg|Sagninaw John Doe, Michigan|link=Saginaw John Doe Grays Harbor County JD.jpg|Grays Harbor County Jane Doe, Washington |link=Grays Harbor County Jane Doe Maywood Jane Doe.jpg|Maywood Jane Doe, California|link=Maywood Jane Doe UP 4060.jpg|Dallas Jane Doe, Texas |link=Dallas Jane Doe (October 30, 1988) Burbank JD 88.jpg|Burbank John Doe, California |link=Burbank John Doe NCMU1184371c1.jpg|Caroline County John Doe, Virginia|link=Caroline County John Doe (Younger decedent) 2439UMVA LARGE.jpg|Caroline County John Doe, Virginia|link=Caroline County John Doe (Older decedent) NCMU1106794c1.jpg|Monmouth County Jane Doe, New Jersey|link=Monmouth County Jane Doe FriscoJD88.jpg|Frisco John Doe, Texas |link=Frisco John Doe Rising Fawn Jane Doe.jpg|Rising Fawn Jane Doe, Georgia |link=Rising Fawn Jane Doe NCMU1123251x1.jpg|Christmas Doe, Georgia|link=Christmas Doe Blue Butterfly Tatt Reconstruction 006c.jpg|Broward County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Broward County Jane Doe (December 27, 1988) 1989 Dallas.jpg|Dallas, Pennsylvania|link=Dallas PierceWAJD.jpg|Pierce County John Doe, Washington |link=Pierce County John Doe (1989) LaHabHeightsBelt.jpg|La Habra Heights John Doe, California|link=La Habra Heights John Doe NCMU1184532c1.jpg|Miami-Dade County Jane Doe, Florida|link=Miami-Dade County Jane Doe (1989) Glendora1989.jpg|Glendora John Doe, California |link=Glendora John Doe (1989) Namus 2935 Reconstruction.jpg|Ashley County John Doe, Arkansas |link=Ashley County John Doe NCMU1184145c1.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California|link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (1989) NCMU1248481c1.jpg|Dallas Jane Doe, Texas|link=Dallas Jane Doe (1989) The Photograph.jpg|Gulf County Jane Doe, Florida|link=Gulf County Jane Doe The Photograph2.jpg|Gulf County John Doe, Florida|link=Gulf County John Doe BarrenDoe89.jpg|Barren County Doe, Kentucky |link=Barren County Doe 745UMWI.jpg|Dane County Doe, Wisconsin / |link=Dane County Doe Williamson KTT.jpg|Williamson County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Williamson County Jane Doe (1989) Cadiz Dry Lake Doe.jpg|San Bernardino County Doe, California|link=San Bernardino County Doe (November 22, 1989) NCMU1184332c1.jpg|Armando, Texas|link=Armando NCMU1184610c1.jpg|Harris County Jane Doe, Texas|link=Harris County Jane Doe (December 29, 1989) 1990s 1990 NCMU1184346c1.jpg|Harris County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Harris County Jane Doe (January 29,1990) 19900105 Artist Sketch by J McMillan.jpg|Duval County John Doe, Florida |link=Duval County John Doe (January 20, 1990) Gloucester County 1990.jpg|Gloucester County Jane Doe, New Jersey |link=Gloucester County Jane Doe (1990) Feb20Jane Doe1990.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California|link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (February 20, 1990) Andrea.jpg|Andrea, California |link=Andrea Licking County Jane Doe Reconstruction 008.jpg|Licking County Jane Doe, Ohio |link=Licking County Jane Doe Ormond by Cleo.jpg|Volusia County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Volusia County Jane Doe (1990) NoImageAvailable.png|Benton County Jane Doe, Arkansas |link=Benton County Jane Doe (1990) Maricopa John Doe 1990.jpg|Phoenix John Doe, Arizona|link=Phoenix John Doe (1990) Penny Doe.jpg|Penny Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Penny Doe LAJaneDoeJul281990.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California|link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (July 28, 1990) Chaves pendant.jpg|Chaves Jane Doe, New Mexico|link=Chaves Jane Doe Princess Blue.jpg|Princess Blue, Texas|link=Princess Blue 47umtx1.jpg|Nolan County John Doe, Texas |link=Nolan County John Doe (1990) NCMU1106716c1.jpg|Hillsborough Jane Doe, North Carolina |link=Hillsborough Jane Doe (1990) NCMU1184375c1.jpg|Stafford County John Doe, Virginia|link=Stafford County John Doe (1990) NoImageAvailable.png|Wadsworth Jane Doe, Nevada |link=Wadsworth Jane Doe 70UFTX.jpg|Bexar County Jane Doe, Texas|link=Bexar County Jane Doe (1990) Denver 1990.jpg|Denver John Doe, Colorado|link=Denver John Doe (1990) Grace Doe.jpg|Grace Doe, Missouri |link=Grace Doe 25UMFL.jpg|Loxahatchee John Doe, Florida |link=Loxahatchee John Doe (1990) 1991 206UMLA LARGE.jpg|Plaquemines Parish John Doe, Louisiana|link=Plaquemines Parish John Doe (1991) 1991-00143 Reconstruction.jpg|Los Angeles John Doe, California|link=Los Angeles John Doe (January 5, 1991) 2014 00652a.jpg|Stafford County Jane Doe, Virginia|link=Stafford County Jane Doe (1991) Valentine Doe.jpg|Valentine Doe, Florida |link=Valentine Doe 63UFCA2.jpg|Solano County Jane Doe, California |link=Solano County Jane Doe NCMU1244004c1.jpg|Arverne Jane Doe, New York |link=Arverne Jane Doe 101UFCA.jpg|Needles Jane Doe, California |link=Needles Jane Doe (1991) Cowlitz Natalie Murry.jpg|Cowlitz County Jane Doe, Washington |link=Cowlitz County Jane Doe Union County Jane Doe (1991).jpg|El Dorado Jane Doe, Arkansas |link=El Dorado Jane Doe (1991) Doe1.jpg|Bernalillo County Jane Doe, New Mexico |link=Bernalillo County Jane Doe (1991) Maryland'sUnknownChild.jpg|Maryland's Unknown Child, Maryland |link=Maryland's Unknown Child NCMU1184322c1.jpg|Elmhurst Jane Doe, New York|link=Elmhurst Jane Doe NCMU1184314c1.jpg|Bronx John Doe, New York |link=Bronx John Doe (1991) 1991LeagueCity.jpg|Galveston County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Galveston County Jane Doe (1991) 1375UCMAd.jpg|San Diego John Doe, California |link=San Diego John Doe (September 8, 1991) NCMU1184173c1.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California |link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (September 11, 1991) Tiger lady lt. brown.jpg|Tiger Lady, New Jersey |link=Tiger Lady Hernando County John Doe.jpg|Hernando County John Doe, Florida|link=Hernando County John Doe (1991) UP 1868.jpg|Calcasieu Parish Jane Doe, Louisiana |link=Calcasieu Parish Jane Doe (1991) 1992 NCMU1184320c1.jpg|Rockaway Beach John Doe, New York|link=Rockaway Beach John Doe Bitter Creek Betty.jpg|Bitter Creek Betty, Wyoming |link=Bitter Creek Betty NCMU1107687c1.jpg|St. Louis John Doe, Missouri |link=St. Louis John Doe (1992) NCMU1106801c1.jpg|Fulton County Jane Doe, Georgia|link=Fulton County Jane Doe (1992) Sheridan.JPG|Sheridan County Jane Doe, Wyoming |link=Sheridan County Jane Doe NCMU1184205c1.jpg|San Diego County John Doe, California |link=San Diego County John Doe (1992) Berks Jane Doe.jpg|Berks County Jane Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Berks County Jane Doe Fulton janedoe.jpg|Fulton County Jane Doe, Georgia / |link=Fulton County Jane Doe (June 9, 1992) Los Angeles County John Doe (younger victim).jpg|Los Angeles John Doe, California |link=Los Angeles John Doe (Younger victim) NCMU1184146c2.jpg|Los Angeles John Doe, California |link=Los Angeles John Doe (Older victim) NCMU1184132c1.jpg|Pinal County Jane Doe, Arizona|link=Pinal County Jane Doe (1992) 129UFMI.jpg|Berrien County Jane Doe, Michigan |link=Berrien County Jane Doe Claudia doe.jpg|Claudia, California |link=Claudia Dec 9 Jane Doe NCMEC.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California |link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (December 9, 1992) 1993 NCMU1184569c1.jpg|Polk County John Doe, Florida|link=Polk County John Doe (1993) 46UFSC.jpg|Aiken County Jane Doe, South Carolina |link=Aiken County Jane Doe (1993) 166UFIL.jpg|Ina Jane Doe, Illinois |link=Ina Jane Doe NCMU1244003c1.jpg|Kings County Jane Doe, New York |link=Kings County Jane Doe (1993) NCMU1184298c1.jpg|Wilson County John Doe, North Carolina |link=Wilson County John Doe (1993) NCMU1184592c1.jpg|Apopka Jane Doe, Florida|link=Apopka Jane Doe 1993-04704 - DoeNet HC 917 - NamUs UP3736 Reconstruction 001.jpg|Hollywood John Doe, California |link=Hollywood John Doe (1993) Carla Doe.jpg|Carla, California |link=Carla NewScandiaJaneDoe.jpg|New Scandia Jane Doe, Minnesota|link=New Scandia Jane Doe RainbowDoeSS.jpg|Rainbow Falls Doe, Colorado |link=Rainbow Falls Doe Honolulu jane doe.jpg|Honolulu County Jane Doe, Hawaii|link=Honolulu County Jane Doe (1993) Kenosha 1993 Doe tattoo.JPG|Kenosha County John Doe, Wisconsin|link=Kenosha County John Doe (1993) Palm Beach County Jane Doe.jpg|West Palm Beach Jane Doe, Florida |link=West Palm Beach Jane Doe LAX Hotel John Doe 001c.jpg|Los Angeles John Doe |link=Los Angeles John Doe (October 23, 1993) PB John Doe.jpg|Royal Palm Beach John Doe, Florida |link=Royal Palm Beach John Doe Shafter Jane Facial Reconstruction.jpg|Shafter Jane Doe, Nevada |link=Shafter Jane Doe Odessa Cleo.jpg|Odessa Jane Doe, Delaware |link=Odessa Jane Doe Fairfax FBI.PNG|Fairfax County Jane Doe, Virginia |link=Fairfax County Jane Doe (1993) 1994 NCMU1146362c1.jpg|Queens Jane Doe, New York|link=Queens Jane Doe (1994) NCMU1184142c1.jpg|Inglewood John Doe, California|link=Inglewood John Doe NCMU1184239c1.jpg|Columbia County John Doe, Florida|link=Columbia County John Doe (1994) Cook JD CK.jpg|Cook County Jane Doe, Illinois |link=Cook County Jane Doe (1994) Polaroid 94 2003 002a Reconstruction.jpg|Philadelphia John Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Philadelphia John Doe (1994) NCMU1115102c1.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California |link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (August 7, 1994) NCMU1184154c1.jpg|Hollywood John Doe, California |link=Hollywood John Doe (1994) 595UFFL5 LARGE.jpg|Suzanne, Florida |link=Suzanne 173UFGA.jpg|Fulton County Jane Doe, Georgia |link=Fulton County Jane Doe (1994) NamUs UP 6632 002 Reconstruction 002.jpg|New Castle County John Doe, Delaware |link=New Castle County John Doe 127UFPA.jpg|Luzerne County Jane Doe. Pennsylvania |link=Luzerne County Jane Doe (1994) Gifhorn2.jpg|Gifhorn Woman, Germany |link=Gifhorn Woman 1995 March 7, 1995 LA JD.jpg|Los Angeles John Doe, California |link=Los Angeles John Doe (March 7, 1995) San Joaquin County Jane Doe charm2.jpg|Lady in the Fridge, California |link=Lady in the Fridge NCMU1107384c1.jpg|Wanda, Georgia|link=Wanda NCMU1184355c1.jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas|link=Harris County John Doe (June 12, 1995) Caln Township victim.jpg|Chester County Jane Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Chester County Jane Doe 511UFNY.jpg|Grandma Doe, New York |link=Grandma Doe NCMU1184254c1.jpg|Philadelphia John Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Philadelphia John Doe (1995) 170UMPA1.jpg|Somerset County John Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Somerset County John Doe Clinton John Doe FBI.jpg|Rock County John Doe, Wisconsin |link=Rock County John Doe Jacksonville NC Cleo.jpg|Jacksonville Jane Doe, North Carolina |link=Jacksonville Jane Doe (1995) 1996 Green Boots.jpg|Green Boots, Nepal |link=Green Boots NCMU1137962c1.jpg|Baltimore Jane Doe, Maryland |link=Baltimore Jane Doe (March 5, 1996) 9952.jpg|Coconino County John Doe, Arizona|link=Coconino County John Doe (1996) NCMU1184247c1.jpg|Orlando John Doe, Florida |link=Orlando John Doe (1996) NCMU1147137c1.jpg|Malibu Jane Doe, California|link=Malibu Jane Doe 128UFTX.jpg|Pecos County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Pecos County Jane Doe NMJD.jpg|Bernalillo County Jane Doe, New Mexico |link=Bernalillo County Jane Doe (1996) NCMU1228681c1.jpg|Highland Park Jane Doe, Michigan |link=Highland Park Jane Doe 150UFFL.jpg|Bay County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Bay County Jane Doe NCMU1184454c1 (1).jpg|Baltimore Jane Doe, Maryland / |link=Baltimore Jane Doe (August 6, 1996) Mary.jpg|Mary Anderson, Washington |link=Mary Anderson Popes Island Jane Doe Recon 5.jpg|Popes Island Jane Doe, Massachusetts |link=Popes Island Jane Doe Miami-Date96.jpg|Miami-Dade County John Doe, Florida|link=Miami-Dade County John Doe (1996) NCMU1184202c1.jpg|Trabuco Canyon John Doe, California|link=Trabuco Canyon John Doe Fairfax 1996.jpg|Fairfax County Jane Doe, Virginia |link=Fairfax County Jane Doe (1996) NCMU1200773c1.jpg|Baby Hope, Virginia |link=Baby Hope (1996) 1997 NCMU1184553c1.jpg|Calcasieu Parish Jane Doe, Louisiana |link=Calcasieu Parish Jane Doe (1997) Ecclesborne Glen.jpg|Ecclesborne Glen Man, England |link=Ecclesborne Glen Man NCMU1104374c1.jpg|Tarrant County John Doe, Texas |link=Tarrant County John Doe (February 2, 1997) USMC NYC John Doe Recon.jpg|New York John Doe, New York |link=New York John Doe (June 23, 1997) Peaches.jpg|Peaches, New York |link=Peaches Kent County Jane Doe.JPG|Kent County Jane Doe, Delaware |link=Kent County Jane Doe (1997) 125UMCA.jpg|Santa Clara County John Doe, California |link=Santa Clara County John Doe (July 16, 1997) UP 2818.jpeg|Catawba County Jane Doe, North Carolina|link=Catawba County Jane Doe 126UMCA.jpg|Santa Clara County John Doe, California |link=Santa Clara County John Doe (July 31, 1997) UP 1946.jpg|Maricopa County Jane Doe, Arizona|link=Maricopa County Jane Doe (August 9, 1997) 1997-09111 Reconstruction 002.jpg|Whittier John Doe, California|link=Whittier John Doe 1998 NashvilleTNjanedoe.jpg|Davidson County Jane Doe, Tennessee |link=Davidson County Jane Doe (1998) 1998 Rapides Parish.jpg|Rapides Parish Jane Doe, Louisiana |link=Rapides Parish Jane Doe (1998) USIL99UN0004c1.jpg|McAllen Jane Doe, Texas Found alive|link=McAllen Jane Doe NCMU1224544c1.jpg|Woodbury John Doe, New York |link=Woodbury John Doe 178ufms6 (4).jpg|Hancock County Jane Doe, Mississippi |link=Hancock County Jane Doe (1998) UP 8962 2015.jpeg|Spartanburg Jane Doe, South Carolina |link=Spartanburg Jane Doe (1998) NCMU1104001c1.jpg|Mebane Child, North Carolina |link=Mebane Child NCMU1184067c1.jpg|Etowah County John Doe, Alabama |link=Etowah County John Doe NCMU1244002c1.jpg|Kings County Jane Doe, New York |link=Kings County Jane Doe (September 10, 1998) NCMU1184126c1.jpg|Tucson John Doe, Arizona |link=Tucson John Doe (1998) 1998 NY Jane Doe.jpg|Kings County Jane Doe, New York|link=Kings County Jane Doe (October 14, 1998) Honolulu jane doe 1998.jpg|Honolulu County Jane Doe, Hawaii|link=Honolulu County Jane Doe (1998) CampbelljanedoeCleo.jpg|Campbell County Jane Doe, Tennessee |link=Campbell County Jane Doe (1998) NamUs 6150.jpg|Stafford County Jane Doe, Virginia|link=Stafford County Jane Doe (1998) M98 06023 Namus Recon 002b.jpg|New York Jane Doe, New York |link=New York Jane Doe (December 10, 1998) NCMU1184227c1.jpg|Eric, California |link=Eric 1999 NCMU1105216c1.jpg|Dennis, Georgia|link=Dennis 08 3033 Lab Clay Reconstruction Case 013.jpg|Clarksburg John Doe, California |link=Clarksburg John Doe (1999) 387UMNC1.jpg|Baby Michael, North Carolina |link=Baby Michael ME 1999 0923 Postmortem.jpg|Miami-Dade County John Doe, Florida|link=Miami-Dade County John Doe (April 13, 1999) Sampson County Jane Doe 1999.jpg|Sampson County Jane Doe, North Carolina |link=Sampson County Jane Doe (1999) Crystal Rae.jpg|Racine County Jane Doe, Wisconsin |link=Racine County Jane Doe 345UFCA Reconstruction 003.jpg|Oceanside Jane Doe, California |link=Oceanside Jane Doe NCMU1104005c1.jpg|Yuma Jane Doe, Arizona |link=Yuma Jane Doe (1999) Goodhue Baby 1999.jpg|Jamie, Minnesota|link=Jamie 2000s 2000 UP 11458 FBI front.jpg|St. Onge John Doe, South Dakota |link=St. Onge John Doe Final PG Unidentified 03252000.jpg|Prince George's County Jane Doe, Maryland |link=Prince George's County Jane Doe (2000) NCMU1104098c1.jpg|New York Jane Doe, New York|link=New York Jane Doe (May 6, 2000) Bear Brook Middle 2015.jpg|Bear Brook Jane Doe, New Hampshire |link=Bear Brook Jane Doe (middle child) Bear Brook Youngest 2015.jpg|Bear Brook Jane Doe, New Hampshire |link=Bear Brook Jane Doe (youngest child) 456UFCA.jpg|San Mateo County Jane Doe, California|link=San Mateo County Jane Doe (May 27, 2000) NCMU1184317c1.jpg|New York John Doe, New York |link=New York John Doe (August 8, 2000) UP 4808.jpg|Ramsey County Jane Doe, Minnesota |link=Ramsey County Jane Doe (2000) NCMU1184339c1.jpg|Fort Bend County John Doe, Texas|link=Fort Bend County John Doe (2000) NCMU1184120c1.jpg|Sasabe John Doe, Arizona|link=Sasabe John Doe (2000) 2001 RPV Del Cerro John Doe 2001 Reconstruction.jpg|Rancho Palos Verdes John Doe, California|link=Rancho Palos Verdes John Doe NamUs UP 5811.jpg|Queens John Doe, New York |link=Queens John Doe (April 13, 2001) UP 2927.jpg|Philadelphia John Doe, Pennsylvania|link=Philadelphia John Doe (May 16, 2001) NCMU1126872c1.jpg|Coconino County John Doe, Arizona|link=Coconino County John Doe (2001) Sacramento County Jane Doe 2001.JPG|Sacramento County Jane Doe, California |link=Sacramento County Jane Doe (2001) U0109001.jpg|Fort Bend County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Fort Bend County Jane Doe (2001) NCMU1104263c1.jpg|Poinsett County John Doe, Arkansas|link=Poinsett County John Doe NCMU1184603c1.jpg|Jackson County Jane Doe, Georgia|link=Jackson County Jane Doe (2001) UP4744.jpg|Eau Claire John Doe, Wisconsin |link=Eau Claire John Doe Lyle Stevik.jpg|Lyle Stevik, Washington |link=Lyle Stevik 111UFKY.jpg|Simpson County Jane Doe, Kentucky |link=Simpson County Jane Doe NCMU1184264c1.jpg|Fulton County Jane Doe, Georgia|link=Fulton County Jane Doe (2001) John Doe 2001.jpg|Bronx John Doe, New York |link=Bronx John Doe (October 19, 2001) 2002 UP 848.jpg|Orleans Parish Jane Doe, Louisiana |link=Orleans Parish Jane Doe (2002) 944UMTX.jpg|Tarrant County John Doe, Texas |link=Tarrant County John Doe (April 21, 2002) Tempe Girl.jpg|Tempe Girl, Arizona |link=Tempe Girl Jack in the box-150x150.jpg|Jack in the Box, Michigan |link=Jack in the Box NCMU1225447c1.jpg|Gregg County Jane Doe, Texas|link=Gregg County Jane Doe (2002) JOSEPH CHANDLER.jpg|Joseph Newton Chandler III, Ohio |link=Joseph Newton Chandler III NCMU1184071c1.jpg|Phoenix John Doe, Arizona|link=Phoenix John Doe (August 18, 2002) UP 2124 by PJ Puterbaugh.jpg|Lakeside John Doe, California |link=Lakeside John Doe 9106.jpg|St. Croix County Jane Doe, Wisconsin|link=St. Croix County Jane Doe NCMU1184109c1.png|Al Chukson Jane Doe, Arizona|link=Al Chukson Jane Doe (2002) U0402007.jpg|Harris County Jane Doe, Texas|link=Harris County Jane Doe (December 3, 2002) Queens John Doe (December 2002).jpg|Queens John Doe, New York |link=Queens John Doe (December 22, 2002) 2003 533UFIL.jpg|Madison County Jane Doe, Illinois|link=Madison County Jane Doe (2006) NCMU1107110c1.jpg|Manhattan Jane Doe, New York |link=Manhattan Jane Doe (2003) NCMU1106240c1.jpg|Shelby County John Doe, Tennessee|link=Shelby County John Doe (2003) NCMU1184080c1.jpg|Gu Vo Village John Doe, Arizona|link=Gu Vo Village John Doe (July 15, 2003) NCMU1184091c1.jpg|Tucson John Doe, Arizona|link=Tucson John Doe (Younger decedent) UP 6462 recon.jpg|Tucson John Doe, Arizona|link=Tucson John Doe (Older decedent) NCMU1184153c1.png|Saugus John Doe, California|link=Saugus John Doe (2003) NCMU1184100x1.jpg|Juan Miguel Velazquez Navarro, Arizona|link=Juan Miguel Velazquez Navarro 422artsketch2.jpg|Dade County John Doe, Florida |link=Dade County John Doe (2003) NCMU1107219c1.jpg|Alachua County Jane Doe, Florida|link=Alachua County Jane Doe (2003) NoImageAvailable.png|Jane Doe B-20, Washington |link=Jane Doe B-20 NCMU1184596c1.jpg|Henry County John Doe, Indiana |link=Henry County John Doe (2003) ArizFace shld Doe.jpg|Devil Dog Doe, Arizona |link=Devil Dog Doe Goodhue Baby 2003.jpg|Goodhue County John Doe, Minnesota|link=Goodhue County John Doe NoImageAvailable.png|Baby Allison, Pennsylvania |link=Baby Allison 2004 20090323104347 00002.jpg|Miami-Dade County Jane Doe, Florida |link=Miami-Dade County Jane Doe (2004) 837UMMX.jpg|Queretaro John Doe, Mexico |link=Queretaro John Doe 974UMCA.jpg|Baby Doe, California |link=Baby Doe (2004) NCMU1184073c1.jpg|Mesa John Doe, Arizona |link=Mesa John Doe (2004) 1333UMSC.jpg|Oconee County John Doe, South Carolina|link=Oconee County John Doe (2004) 1779.jpg|Gloucester County Jane Doe, New Jersey |link=Gloucester County Jane Doe (2004) Phoenix42104.jpg|Phoenix Jane Doe, Arizona|link=Phoenix Jane Doe (April 21, 2004) Julissa Doe Reconstruction 003b.jpg|Julissa, New York |link=Julissa NCMU1184097c1.jpg|Sasabe John Doe, Arizona|link=Sasabe John Doe (2004) NCMU1184136c1.jpg|Pinal County John Doe, Arizona |link=Pinal County John Doe (October 18, 2004) 2005 2005-024102 (380UFCA) Reconstruction 006.jpg|Martina, California / |link=Martina NCMU1204842c1.jpg|Cook County Jane Doe, Illinois|link=Cook County Jane Doe (April 28, 2005) Wayne County 2005 JD Cleo.jpg|Wayne County Jane Doe, Michigan |link=Wayne County Jane Doe (2005) NCMU1184123c1.jpg|Sells John Doe, Arizona|link=Sells John Doe (2005) NamUs UP - 6171.jpg|Pittsylvania County John Doe, Virginia|link=Pittsylvania County John Doe 2006 Gustavo Rosas Hernandez.jpg|Gustavo Rosas Hernandez, North Carolina |link=Gustavo Rosas Hernandez NCMU1184103c1.jpg|Tucson John Doe, Arizona |link=Tucson John Doe (February 19, 2006) NCMU1107277c1.jpg|April Hope, New York|link=April Hope Yermo John Doe.jpg|Yermo John Doe, California |link=Yermo John Doe 2006 JD CA CK.jpg|Los Angeles Jane Doe, California |link=Los Angeles Jane Doe (May 24, 2006) 73UFMI.jpg|Wayne County Jane Doe, Michigan |link=Wayne County Jane Doe (2006) 593UFCA.jpg|Sam Smith, California|link=Sam Smith NCMU1184074c1.jpg|Oscar Antonio Mendoza Ruiz, Arizona|link=Oscar Antonio Mendoza Ruiz 1240UMNV.jpg|Las Vegas John Doe, Nevada |link=Las Vegas John Doe (September 11, 2006) JaneDoeML 06 1852 020.jpg|Cowlic Village Jane Doe, Arizona|link=Cowlic Village Jane Doe (2006) DurhamfacesCleo.jpg|Clarington Jane Doe, Ontario |link=Clarington Jane Doe Lavender Doe.jpg|Lavender Doe, Texas |link=Lavender Doe JohnDoe2006.jpg|Marin County John Doe , California |link=Marin County John Doe (2006) 2007 NCMU1106542c1.jpg|Seat Pleasant John Doe, Maryland |link=Seat Pleasant John Doe (2007) 8 1 2 X11 TRANSP BKGRND.jpg|Sarasota Jane Doe, Florida|link=Sarasota Jane Doe UP 2268.jpg|Caddo Parish Jane Doe, Louisiana |link=Caddo Parish Jane Doe (February 7, 2007) NCMU1184135c1.jpg|Stanfield John Doe, Arizona|link=Stanfield John Doe (2007) Cherries.jpeg|Cherries, New York |link=Cherries Marion County Jane Doe.jpg|Marion County Jane Doe, Ohio |link=Marion County Jane Doe (2007) Abby.jpg|Abby, Minnesota|link=Abby NamUs 6665.jpg|Petersburg Jane Doe, Virginia|link=Petersburg Jane Doe (2007) NCMU1184366c1.jpg|Travs County John Doe, Texas|link=Travis County John Doe (2007) UP4933 CK.jpg|Spokane John Doe, Washington|link=Spokane John Doe (2007) NCMU1184076c1.jpg|Ayda Tomas Ramirez, Arizona|link=Ayda Tomas Ramirez 5011.jpg|Elmore County Jane Doe, Alabama|link=Elmore County Jane Doe NCMU1184275c1.jpg|Caddo Parish Jane Doe, Louisiana|link=Caddo Parish Jane Doe (September 11, 2007) Bexar Jane Doe 07.jpg|Bexar County Jane Doe, Texas|link=Bexar County Jane Doe (2007) USMDDoeJane101307c1.jpg|Baltimore Jane Doe, Maryland Found alive|link=Baltimore Jane Doe (2007) Putnam County 07.jpg|Putnam County Jane Doe, New York|link=Putnam County Jane Doe NCMU1107268c1.jpg|Bayonne Jane Doe, New Jersey |link=Bayonne Jane Doe NCMU1184114x3.jpg|Three Points John Doe, Arizona|link=Three Points John Doe (October 28, 2007) NCMU1184585c1.jpg|Farmers Branch John Doe, Texas|link=Farmers Branch John Doe UP 5281.jpg|Rutherford County Jane Doe, Tennessee |link=Rutherford County Jane Doe NCMU1184096x1.jpg|Casa Grande John Doe, Arizona|link=Casa Grande John Doe (December 3, 2007) 2008 Clark-jane-doe1-e1362165934243.jpg|Clark County Jane Doe, Nevada|link=Clark County Jane Doe (2008) NYCunidtClriamge.jpg|New York Jane Doe, New York|link=New York Jane Doe (2008) NamUs UP 5229.JPG|Bronx Jane Doe, New York|link=Bronx Jane Doe (2008) NCMU1137958c1.jpg|Sauk County John Doe, Wisconsin|link=Sauk County John Doe NCMU1184088x1.jpg|Maria Mendez Morales, Arizona|link=Maria Mendez Morales NCMU1184107c1.jpg|Cobabi Village Jane Doe, Arizona|link=Cobabi Village Jane Doe NCMU1184085c1.jpg|Marana John Doe, Arizona|link=Marana John Doe (July 24, 2008) NCMU1184092c1.jpg|Tucson John Doe, Arizona|link=Tucson John Doe (August 1, 2008) NCMU1184131x1.jpg|Red Rock Jane Doe, Arizona|link=Red Rock Jane Doe (2008) NCMU1184106c1.jpg|Arivaca Jane Doe, Arizona|link=Arivaca Jane Doe (2008) Case 080354 6.jpg|Will County John Doe, Illinois |link=Will County John Doe (2008) Fond du Lac County Jane Doe.jpg|Fond du Lac County Jane Doe, Wisconsin |link=Fond du Lac County Jane Doe 768UFPA.JPG|Indiana County Jane Doe, Pennsylvania |link=Indiana County Jane Doe 2009 NCMU1184137c1.jpg|Casa Grande John Doe, Arizona|link=Casa Grande John Doe (February 26, 2009) WM John Doe.jpg|Hillsborough County John Doe, Florida |link=Hillsborough County John Doe (March 14, 2009) 2009WayneJD Cleo.jpg|Wayne County Jane Doe, Michigan|link=Wayne County Jane Doe (2009) NCMU1123378c1.jpg|Baby Theresa, Wisconsin|link=Baby Theresa Clark2009.jpg|Las Vegas Jane Doe, Nevada|link=Las Vegas Jane Doe (2009) NCMU1184110c1.jpg|Sells John Doe, Arizona|link=Sells John Doe (May 26, 2009) NLZO09260619c1.jpg|Lanaye Girl, Netherlands |link=Lanaye Girl Peter-bergmann-disappears.jpg|Peter Bergmann, Ireland|link=Peter Bergmann NCMU1184090x1.jpg|Areli Gomez Gomez, Arizona|link=Areli Gomez Gomez NCMU1197905c1.jpg|Irvine Jane Doe, California |link=Irvine Jane Doe NCMU1184104c1.jpg|San Miguel Village Jane Doe, Arizona|link=San Miguel Village Jane Doe (2009) NCMU1184139c1.jpg|Santa Cruz County Jane Doe, Arizona|link=Santa Cruz County Jane Doe (2009) NCMU1184081c1.jpg|Sells John Doe, Arizona|link=Sells John Doe (November 28, 2009) December 29, 2009 Harris.jpg|Harris County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Harris County Jane Doe (December 29, 2009) 2010s 2010 NCMU1141616c1.jpg|Barstow Jane Doe, California |link=Barstow Jane Doe UP7212.jpg|Kendall County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Kendall County Jane Doe (2010) NCMU1184127x1.jpg|Pisinimo Village John Doe, Arizona|link=Pisinimo Village John Doe (July 6, 2010) NCMU1184115c1.jpg|Ajo John Doe, Arizona|link=Ajo John Doe (July 12, 2010) ML 10 1482 019.jpg|Agustin Antonio Castroe, Arizona|link=Agustin Antonio Castroe NCMU1208743c1.jpg|Manuel Pu Meregildo, Arizona|link=Manuel Pu Meregildo NCMU1184089c1.jpg|Manuel Oritz, Arizona|link=Manuel Ortiz NCMU1184082c1.jpg|Rosa, Arizona|link=Rosa NCMU1171213c1.jpg|Rockdale County John Doe, Georgia |link=Rockdale County John Doe Gregg Texas Jane Doe December 2010 DL pic.jpg|Lori Erica Ruff, Texas |link=Lori Erica Ruff 2011 B3848957.jpg|Tucson John Doe, Arizona |link=Tucson John Doe (February 23, 2011) UP 9355.JPG|Gilgo Beach Doe, New York |link=Gilgo Beach Doe NCMU1180176c1.jpg|Winona County Jane Doe, Minnesota|link=Winona County Jane Doe 2012 NCMU1197223x1.jpg|Opelika Jane Doe, Alabama |link=Opelika Jane Doe UP 11266.jpg|Philadelphia John Doe, Pennsylvania|link=Philadelphia John Doe (July 2, 2012) NCMU1212370c1.jpg|Philadelphia Jane Doe, Pennsylvania|link=Philadelphia Jane Doe (2012) NamUs UP - 11248.jpg|Alexandria John Doe, Virginia|link=Alexandria John Doe UP 10785.jpg|Can Man, Florida|link=Can Man CameronJaneDoeCleo.jpg|Cameron County Jane Doe, Texas |link=Cameron County Jane Doe Harris2012.jpg|Smurfette, Texas|link=Smurfette 2013 2338UMFL LARGE.jpg|Aventura John Doe, Florida |link=Aventura John Doe NCMU1224904c1.jpg|Pulaski County Doe, Missouri|link=Pulaski County Doe WC13 0422 front facial.jpg|Will County John Doe, Florida|link=Will County John Doe (2013) 2014 2014 01683b.jpg|Henrico County John Doe, Virginia|link=Henrico County John Doe NCMU1245003c1.jpg|Volusia County John Doe, Florida|link=Volusia County John Doe (2014) MA Shirt.jpg|Barnstable County John Doe, Massachusetts|link=Barnstable County John Doe (2014) 2014 01681a.jpg|Newport News Jane Doe, Virginia|link=Newport News Jane Doe